24 Hours
by thatgirl1
Summary: Summary: ONE SHOT. Jude has been on tour for 1 day. Tommy has been in Europe for 1 day. This is Jude counting down the days until Tommy shows up on the bus. It's in Jude's POV. Jude and Jamie never happened.


Summary: ONE SHOT. Jude has been on tour for 1 day. Tommy has been in Europe for 1 day. This is Jude counting down the days until Tommy shows up on the bus. It's in Jude's POV. Jude and Jamie never happened.

"24 Hours"

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)

I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)

_And I'm not the only one. Tommy has been with Sadie, in Europe for a day, as I have been for tour with the Speiderman Mind Explosion. I sit here, looking at my reflection in the bus mirror._

Said that you'd be here last night

_He said he believed in me. Liar._

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)

Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)

_I've tried to let him go. No luck. I've tried to call him. I couldn't pick up the phone. I tried to write a letter and an e-mail. I just couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't._

I'm guessing you can't always win

I'm guessing you can't always win

_That's just it. I couldn't win 'The Game of Tom Quincy, Boyz Attack's own.'_

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

_I couldn't have what I wanted, 'cause I was just too young. Blame my mother._

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_I'll do this tour, successfully, with him. I don't need him. Never have, never will. Okay, so maybe, just _maybe, _I'm lying._

I'm not so trustful with my friends

I'm on the road alone again

I guess im tired of giving in

_I couldn't trust my friend, or so I thought he was my friend. He was with my sister, and could stop for 2 seconds and say "_I'm dating Sadie,"? _I'm on the road alone. And I am tired of giving into his apologies. Kwest can be my new friend. Hopefully, this time, I won't fall for him, or vice versa and we kiss at my 17th birthday party. Or at least, if we do, he won't say 'it never happened.'_

I'm sick of wishing you were near

You've gone your way, you've made it clear

Why do I feel you everywhere?

Why do I feel this everywhere?

_I'm sick of wishing he were here. He's gone his way, which just happened to be Sadie's. We do I feel him everywhere? Why do I feel this everywhere? I feel like he's gonna walk through the bus door and pull me off my seat and kiss me. I want it to happen, that's why._

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

_Being a sixteen-year-old rock star should be the life of a dream. I wish I would wake up, 15-years-old again, before the show idea for _Instant Star _even got concepted. Before Tommy, before Shay, before G Major, and even before Kat and Jamie got together._

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_I don't need him! I don't! Okay, yes I do._

Don't wanna spend my time

Watching the world go by

I think I'd rather die

_I don't want to spend my time crying over a guy I can't have! I sit by the damn window, pining for someone who I'm supposed the think of as my brother! Not my boyfriend! Oh, I did not just go there._

And I don't got a plan

Don't wanna justify

To stay where I stand

Something I won't deny

_If I could, I'd shout it from he roof tops. "I LOVE TOM QUINCY!" But I could never do that. Sadly enough. He'd probably end up marrying my sister, they'd have kids and I'd die alone. Then the bus came to a stop at what looked like an airport. Oh, God; the door's opening._

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_Who said I was too young! Tom Quincy just walked out onto the bus. I thought that I'd just wake up, screaming, as per usual._

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone

_After a seriously sad and disgusting story of Sadie cheating, Tommy came into my room, since he was in the main part of it, telling Kwest. I was sitting in front of the door, so I heard it all. I don't know what'd happen after this. I heard someone coming, so I bolted from the floor and into my bed, putting the covers over my head. He walked in._

24 hours

_"I should have listened to you." He told me, sounding sad. He knew me. He knew I was eavesdropping. "What?" I asked removing the covers over my head, sitting up strait. "You remember at the farm when you said that Sadie was using me as a trophy? You were right."_

24 hours

_"It wasn't something I wanted to be right about, Tommy." I assured him as he sat on the edge of my bed, next to me. "Sure. I'm not mad. A little hurt, but I couldn't be mad at you." I let out a little chuckle. "I'm sorry." He told me._

24 hours

_"About what?" "Picking Sadie." Nice, short sweet, and to the point. "It's okay." I put my hand over his. He turned it over and entwined my fingers in his. I kissed his cheek. "Are we better?" he asked me. "Depends." "On what?" "Promise me that you won't walk out on me again." I laughed. "Done."_

24 hours

_He stayed in my room that night. Not all night, but he left late. We just watched movies, talked, listened to music, played a few games, and had a midnight snack. "A vanilla and chocolate sundae at 2 in the morning. Nice." He told me sarcastically as I sprayed more whipped cream on my sundae, while I was sitting on the counter, him in front of me, his arms at my sides. "I was thinking and I came to a conclusion." He said, and I nodded. "And what's that?" "At least I didn't miss your first performance." I laughed a little. "Taste this." I held out a spoonful of my famous sundae._

24 hours

_"I'm not in the mood for a stomach ache today." I opened my mouth, shocked and hit his arm, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Hey, no hitting. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Speaking of loving. . ." He kissed me. Now, I'm 18 and we're public. Life as rock star rocks!_


End file.
